


Adventure

by Aisu_Inoue



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu_Inoue/pseuds/Aisu_Inoue
Summary: Yamada had a nightmare that he can't forget. A tower in the centre of the world was the cause of everything. He needs to go there and save the world.





	1. An unbelievable sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowLili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLili/gifts).



> This is my actual gift! Haha
> 
> I really did my best at thinking about the plots, and my Beta really helped me a lot of advancing the way I write! I really hope you enjoy the first fantasy, OT9 fic that I write!
> 
> There will be going so many chapters, because I tend to write bit by bit, and I'm sorry if I update it late because I'm literally busy with lots of things huhu. 
> 
> But, anyways,
> 
> Hope you like it!

"Ryosuke!"   
  
It was 10 in the morning, Yamada was still asleep on the fluffy white futon, his body wrapped by the warmth of the thick blanket, until the moment Keito called his name out. He disregarded it since Keito always called him for no reason, sometimes calling him to help cook breakfast, but Yamada was just not in his mood to help Keito today. His eyes were in extreme pain yesterday thanks to him. Yamada knew that he was just trying to lend a hand by passing up the salt from the cabinet, but he tripped, causing the salt to spill and somehow land into Yamada’s eyes. It was extremely painful that he was tempted to place  Keito in the blender along with the pepper. Thank god Keito was a healer, and casted a healing spell immediately.   
  
He grunted when he heard his name being called again and continued to ignore Keito. He pulled the blanket over his head, continuing his beauty sleep.    
  
"Yamada, wake up!" Keito shook his body endlessly until he finally moved and got off him.    
  
"I'm sleeping for fuck’s sake. Can’t you ever just let me sleep peacefully just for a day?"    
  
Yamada stared at the latter in front of him, giving him a frustrated look. As usual, Keito was sitting on his knees with his favourite dark green pyjamas, facing Yamada that was lying on the futon, half asleep. Usually, Keito would curve a big grin on his face, hoping Yamada would raise from his futon and help him with his problem, but today was different. His eyes were serious, his mouth didn’t give off a slightest hint of a smile, as if he saw something terrifying.   
  
Yamada changed his mind, putting 'scolding-Keito-for-not-letting-him-have-his-beauty-sleep' aside this time.

He sat up, facing Keito, asking, "Okay, what's wrong?"    
  
"Yamada," he stuttered, before continuing his words, gulping down his shock, "it came true."   
  
"What came true?" Yamada blurted out, his curiosity rose.    
  
"Your dreams."    
  
"...the one that I told you?" Now he was the one who stuttered, in shock.   
  
Keito nodded, serious. Yamada knew, he would never joke about important things, and especially about his dreams. Even though people would laugh at him, casting his dreams aside, saying it was merely his delusions, but Keito stayed and believed all his words. Though, in the end, they forgot about it as the years passed. They never would have thought it would come true.   
  
Yamada quickly ran to his house's yard, leaving Keito behind. His steps hastened as the images in the dream he had eight years ago started to reappearing in his mind, creating a whirlwind of memories.

Once he reached the yard, he witnessed that same sight eight years ago and it made him feel like gouging his eyes out, trying to remove the sight burning into his eyes.   
  
"It's finally here."   
  
He turned his face towards Keito, that was just arrived beside him, witnessing that same sight.    
  
_ "It's beginning." _


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, he discovered some new things before starting his adventure.

It started from that dream.   
  
Eight years ago, he was just entering a new stage of his life when he would have his first taste at absolute freedom, going out with friends until late at night, working part-time to enhance his sword skills and train more often; he listed everything that he wanted to do when he reached 16, but nay, he accomplished almost nothing.    
  
It was all because of the dream that resurfaced every night in those sixteen years, leaving him restless every morning, eye bags darkening each time. When he told his parents about the dream, he still remembered how his father chuckled nonchalantly  and his mother patted his head, reassuring him it was only nightmares, a normal thing for everyone; completely brushing him off. 

  
How he wished his parents could see what he had seen, how he wished he could show them why it hurt him so much.   
  
He witnessed how the world ended, how all of existence perished in just split second. A dark, thick storm, coming from the centre of the earth, from a particular tower floating in the air. It approached his village and devoured everything within its vicinity. His family members were taken one by one, swallowed along with the ruptured buildings. People begged for their lives, hoped they would be spared, but it was too late.    
  
All hope was lost.    
  
Until one night, in that very same dream, somebody approached him, despite of the landscape around him being succumbed into the storm. An old man, wearing a gray tunic, hands clasped, approached Yamada as if it was nothing, like the storm didn't bother him at all. He whispered into Yamada's ears, patting his left shoulder once he reached Yamada's left:    
  
"Your eyes and hands are the blessings to the world. You are the only one who can save it before it's too late."   
  
Before he could even speak up, the old man vanished and he woke up, sweating heavily. The dream ended, and it never came back.   
  
He discussed about the dream with Keito, connecting each clue to one another, until they finally reached a conclusion that Yamada would be going on a journey when the time comes.    
  
It took eight whole years for it to come true, though he wished that it would have never happened.    
  
The moment his parents saw that terrifying sight before them, they glanced over to Yamada, finally realizing that he was right all along. So, Yamada told them everything; the storm, the people, the village, how the world ended, and his role (not that he knew exactly about it). His parents were a bit reluctant on letting him go, but they had no choice, or the world won't be saved.   
  
The sky was bleak. The atmosphere was dull: it was devoid of any color. The colours refused to shine as there was no light on that day, sunlight was covered by the thick clouds. It became thicker as the hours passed. He need to hurry.   
  
Yamada stepped out of his house, clutching his red string bag on his back, his brand--new black sneakers, that he would finally be put to use. The villagers were waiting in front of his house -- some gave him money, some gave him bread, and even a bottle of warm milk! When he had reached the end of the crowd, there stood Mr. Okamoto and Keito, smiling gently as they stepped in front of him.

Mr. Okamoto was wearing his favourite apple-green tunic; the symbol as the village’s greatest healer. Hands on Keito’s shoulders, smiling gently as Yamada curved him a warm smile.   
  
"He will accompany you along your journey," Mr. Okamoto patted Keito's shoulders, "I hope he will be a good use to you."   
  
"What are you talking about?” said Keito as he glared to his father behind. “I'm always useful!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah you are." He chuckled and patted Keito’s head.

  
"Ah, and by the way," Mr. Okamoto continued, once he signaled Keito to go to Yamada's side, "you see that portal, Yamada?"    
  
Yamada gazed over to what he was pointing at and saw a white portal, about a hundred meters away from his house. 

"What about it?"   
  
"It's like your next destination once you finished your mission here." Mr. Okamoto placed both of his hands to his side. "Not everyone can see it, only those who are familiar with you can see it. Particularly, only your faithful companions can enter the portal together with you."   
  
"Alright." Yamada nodded, crossing his arms, "How did you know about this? I thought nobody knew anything about this?"   
  
"Well, legends. It has been passed through many generations but nobody believed in it, until today." 

“Wait, why nobody believed in it? It never happened before?”

“It was told that it happened before, but as the time passes, everyone assumed it was just a myth. Until now, I’m still unsure about it though, but since your story is similar to the myth, I think this is all that I can help you.”

He curved a warm smile as he wished them in a low tone. "Have a safe journey."   
  
Keito finally stepped beside Yamada, in similar position, clutching his string bag, looked at him excitedly. 

"I can join you for your journey! Yeay! I'm so excited!" he exclaimed, grinning happily.   
  
Yamada gave him an irritated look. Keito and his naïvety could annoy him for centuries, he was blinded to the new adventures that awaits but he was oblivious by the fact that the journey won’t be easy. Now, he was not sure whether it was safe to bring him along. Well, he might leave Keito for real if they were caught in any of the trouble this time.   
  
"Stop acting like that, I'm cringing."   
  
"What? But‒" He tried to answer Yamada but his attention was more to his giggling father in front of him. "Dad! YO‒"   
  
His words were cut by his father pointing to Yamada that was already fifty metres away. He knew that he wouldn’t catch up with Yamada if he just stood there and scolded his father, so he had no choice but to just let it go. He would make sure his father would pay for what he had done once he come back. Still angry, he rushed to Yamada’s side, without minding his playful father, catching Yamada’s pace.

"RYOSUKE, DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" He called out to Yamada, hoping he would be slowing his pace down but as usual, Yamada wouldn’t mind him at all.   
  
Despite of his loud outbursts, they were unheard. Yamada’s only focus was that one particular tower floating at the center of the world; his unknown destination.   
  


He was not sure if that was the exact destination that he had to go, so  he was just trusting his instincts. The storm emerged from the tower, so there must be something that he could do to prevent it from growing and consuming them in the end.

  
"Well then, hurry up." Yamada sighed as he stepped into the white portal before Keito followed him.

His journey has only begun.


	3. Haywire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamada and Keito went to the first place and already got captured. A confusing chapter. LOL.

“Great. We got captured on our first day.” Yamada sighed, staring at the gray cement floor that he was sitting on. Their journey had just began and it got interrupted already. What a wonderful start. 

“It can’t be helped. We coincidentally landed in a village which forbids magic. In front of all the people. Of course everyone would think we’re suspicious.” 

“Keito, thanks for stating the obvious.”

“Sorry.”

They fell  back into the silence of the cold cellar just like the first time they entered it. They both worried greatly about what would happen; they may be killed or imprisoned for life. Keito stared at the ground absently while Yamada leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as he tried to shake his worry off.

A magic-restraining spell was casted upon Keito, while Yamada was left as he was since he didn’t practise any kinds of magic. His dual swords and their string bags were taken away too, they had nothing left. 

There was a tattoo, shaped like a red rose, with sharp thorns on its twisting stems, which were wrapped around his neck. They would pierce Keito intrinsically if he tried to use his magic. They had no choice, but to surrender and follow what they wanted them to do.

After a long while of deafening silence, there was an unlocking sound from upstairs. It echoed in the silent cellar, and came steps slow and steady, approaching them. They could feel their backs stiffen, nervous on what would happen next.

“Will they provide us food?” whispered Keito to Yamada’s right all of a sudden.

“Keito! You can still think about that?!” hissed Yamada. He couldn’t believe that Keito could still thinking about trivial things considering their situation. He doubted that bringing Keito was of any good, and he’d probably end up dead earlier than he’d thought.

“The food can help me to break from the spell.”

“Eh, how?”

_ Okay, maybe he isn’t as incompetent as he thinks.  _ He’s underestimating Keito way too much due to his childish behaviour. He’s actually a fast thinker, better than himself, and in addition, the most intelligent student in the village. How could he forget about that?

“Did you forget that I’m the son of the greatest healer in the village?” He smirked, though he couldn’t say more since they had company. 

Two men in their late twenties stepped in front of them. The one with orange-reddish hair chanted some words before pointing both of his fingers at Keito’s neck, releasing him from the spell. The rose tattoo disappeared from his neck.

Yamada was pleased that Keito was finally released from the spell, but it made him suspicious. Was there a sudden change in plans? Were they going to execute them?

“You’re the messiah?” The taller one with brown hair asked Yamada while reaching  his hand out to help him stand. Keito stood up with the help from another man.

“Messiah? Who are you talking abou—”

“Yes, he is.” said Keito, cutting him off. “ _ He’s _ the messiah.”

“Keito, what the hell are you spouting?!” He glared at Keito beside him, what was he trying to do? Now he was confused of everything. Messiah? What the hell is a messiah? What more, how can Keito could say he was a messiah so confidently? There must be something going on, and he was the only one who didn’t know anything. This was getting more suspicious by the minutes. 

“Okay then, let’s go.” The man pulled Yamada’s hands without hesitation, dragging him upstairs.

“Hey, Yabu! What about me and this healer?”, exclaimed the other man.

“How do you know I’m a heal—”

“Bring him to the living room and serve him some tea. I’ll go there once I bring this boy to meet grandma,” Keito’s words interrupted by the man called Yabu, hastened his steps once he reached the cellar’s door. “I’ll be right back.”

Out of the cellar, Yamada realized it was just a small, cosy cottage, with white English furniture as its main attraction there. The furniture was glossy, as if they had been shined every single day or even, every single hour. Even the shoes were shining too! It was almost unbelievable, like coming out of a storybook. 

The cottage was quiet, yet the warm atmosphere managed to make him feel like home. 

“Wait, wait, wait! What is this ‘messiah’ you’re all talking about? You need to tell me before I meet your grandma!” 

They stopped, Yabu turned his back and faced him. His brows furrowed, Yamada couldn’t guess whether he was frustrated or weirded out by him. 

“The messiah is a person that will save the world when the time comes. That’s all I know.”

“Why would you say that I’m the messiah?”

“My grandma prophesied. Two men would teleport to our village even though magic is forbidden here. Both of them wouldn’t  know that they would end up here, and of course, both of you fulfilled the requirements.”

“Huh? Nobody teleported here without knowing? I mean, we’re the first ones to do so?”

“Nope. We already placed some spell around the village to prevent from any magic being used here, yet you managed to get through and teleported here. Not to mention, the center of the village.”

“Wait, the center of the village has the strongest spell casted there?”

“Yes, obviously. Since that place has lots of people in it. We want to protect them.”

“But, we didn’t use  _ any  _ magic, how-”

“Because it’s  _ not _ yours, that’s why we expect that you’re the messiah.”

“How can that even make sense? If the power is not ours, neither mine or Keito, then who?”

“You’ll know it soon.” The man smirked.

He didn’t give Yamada the chance to speak up and just dragged him to the furthest room as if he was in a hurry. “Here is my grandma’s room. Go inside. She is waiting for you.”

Yamada could only shrug and sigh. Too many things were happening at the same time, and none of them made any sense. From being captured, to being told that he was a messiah, and now he was to meet someone’s grandma who had supposedly prophesied his arrival. 

He turned the doorknob, stepped inside the room, trying to clear everything off his mind. He probably needs to listen to her properly. She might be his only clue to know what the hell was going on.


	4. Understood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamada finally learned what he should do, after going through interrogation with a woman (Grandma to be exact) he just met.

He couldn’t feel anything. Both of his hands and legs were stiff, cold and numb due to the unbearable pain in his head. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of the pain, nothing worked.

 

He glared at a woman, who seemed to around her thirties, standing in front of him. This was supposedly the same old woman that Yabu mentioned as his grandmother. 

 

He tried talking to her at the normal ‘world’, but she was too frail to utter anything. Instead, she held out her hand to him. He clasped her hands, as instructed, before they entered into some dark world where the old grandmother turned into a woman in her late thirties. Now she was wearing a long, red dress, showing off her rose tattoo on her shoulder -- the very same tattoo that appeared on Keito’s neck when they were in the cellar.

 

The sight left Yamada curious. Was she under the same spell, or she was the one that put the spell on Keito? But she was not the one that released him from the spell. His thoughts were messing up with his mind again. 

 

Then all of a sudden, before he could even mutter anything, she pointed her hands towards Yamada’s head, creating a sharp pain on his mind.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” shouted Yamada, trying to resist the pain.

 

“Sorry, young child, I don’t trust people that easily.”

 

“Stop! Just let me go if you don’t trust me! I’ll leave!”

 

The brown-haired woman broke into a smile. “I didn’t say I don’t trust you, I don’t trust Yabu’s intuition about you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Yabu used to be so careless about his decisions or choices,” She curved an even brighter smile. “He improved.”

 

The pain gradually left his head bit by bit, as the woman placed her hands back on her sides.

 

“Why did you stop?” Yamada asked as he slowly regained his full consciousness, correcting his position. What was this woman thinking? He didn’t understand anything at all. Nothing made sense. People could even laugh at how pathetic he looked right now. He was a complete mess. 

 

The red-dressed woman crossed her arms, chuckled as she stepped closer to Yamada. “Do you want me to do it again?”

 

“Oh-oh, no. Please, no. I’ve had enough headaches for the whole eight years already. I’m sick of them already.”

 

She cackled loudly, Yamada’s statement humored her. “Well, young man. I’m going to lift your headaches for a bit, so rest assured and listen carefully.” Now she stared into his eyes, serious, and continued.

 

He raised both of his eyebrows, stupefied.

 

The heaviness of the new  knowledge burdened his brain. Not to mention how much he needed to stop and to process what he heard. It all seemed unbelievable.

 

The first thing, his eyes. He could willingly see the future twice, with each vision consuming half of his lifespan  as compensation. He would be dead as soon as  he saw the second glimpse of the future. And of course, no one would ever know about that prediction. He started to get goose bumps due to the gravity of this power.

 

Secondly, his hands. Not was  he only a fighter, a warrior that would be swinging his sword to protect the people, but also the messiah to save the world. He had the power to give life to the dying world, guide the souls of the dead, and revitalize the world from its perishing state.

 

He learned all of that by just clasping the both of his hands with a supposedly old woman who he barely knew. He couldn’t understand why she couldn’t talk to him normally, and instead brought him to an unknown world. She could talk very well here. It was almost like she was a completely different person. 

 

He felt relieved that his mission became clearer, he could feel his heart weigh a little lighter. He won’t have to worry that his journey was merely his intuition or that his all his hard work would amount to nothing; he finally found a purpose. A purpose worthwhile.

 

But, before leaving, he needed to ask something. He couldn’t just trust someone’s words blindly, as people may try to manipulate him. 

 

“You-“

 

“Why do you think I’m trying to manipulate you? Do I look that untrustworthy?” The woman stopped walking, eyebrows furrowed.

 

He was stunned. How could she read his mind? He didn’t even finish his sentence yet. Sorcerers are sure scary.

 

“Did you forget that you’re in my world? So, you’re under  _ my  _ magic. Of course I could read what’s on your mind.” She stepped towards Yamada, holding the same expression. He remained speechless. All that he could do was to stare and listen to what she had to say.

 

“And, if I really wanted to manipulate you, I wouldn’t be telling the details about your eyes and powers. It would be a waste of  my time. Old woman, like I, doesn’t have that much time left,” she snickered. “I even used my last amount of magic just to bring you here. So, you better listen to what  _ I _ have to say.”

 

Yamada gulped down nervously.  _ Oh, please. He’s not willing to die anytime soon. _

 

“I’m not going to kill you, young man.” She guffawed. “Stop imagining crazy things, it’s cracking me up.”

 

“I’m trying not to,” he huffed,  and this time he managed to clear his mind. He didn’t want her to read his mind again and again.

 

“Alright then, shall I continue?” She stirred her hand in a circular motion before two wooden chairs appeared beside them. “First, let’s sit.”

 

“The tattoo on your shoulder,” Yamada pointed to the tattoo on her left shoulder once they got on their seats, “Are you somehow… cursed?”

 

She placed her right hand on the tattoo. “No, every sorcerer has a tattoo on their bodies as the symbol of their magic.”

 

“So, how did someone else manage to use  _ your own  _ spell??” 

 

“You mean Hikaru? The one with the orange hair?”

 

“If I remember correctly, then yeah.” He nodded.

 

“He possessed some of my powers; I gave it to him.”

 

“Why didn’t you give it to Yabu, your grandson, instead?”

 

“His body can’t handle the load. I tried passing it to him once, but it nearly caused him an early death.” Both of her hands caressed her long brown hair. Her expression contorted a bit. 

 

“Anymore questions?” 

 

“No.” He shook his head. 

 

“Okay then. Let me finish up. We don’t have much time left.” She said as the sound of glass cracking reverberated. 

 

“First of all, I’m sorry for my previous actions. I was just checking your memory on whether you had the dream or not.” 

 

Yamada could see the black atmosphere  had begun to crack, enlarging as the time passed. 

 

“Second of all, I’ve predicted that you will meet eight different people who  will follow you to the tower, my grandson is included.”

 

“Yabu is included? He would agree to follow me?” 

 

“He is destined to do so.” 

 

The darkness slowly dematerialized and turned into dust, flying around them. It was a signal  that warned them of the depleting magic. She tried to finish it as quickly as possible..

 

“You’ll be going through three more portals after this. The last portal will lead you  to your last companion, and the rest of the journey will be on feet.” She gazed to Yamada’s eyes; she looked both tired and in hurry.

 

“Lastly,” she muttered in a hushed tone, seemingly calmed down, as she finally reached her last words for Yamada.

 

“You’ll be tested before you go into the tower.” 

 

_ Tested? _

 

“I’ll leave my grandson in your care. Good luck.” She curved a warm, yet a painful smile. “Farewell.”

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

His last question was left unanswered as the world completely crumbled into dust and he fell into the never ending darkness. 


	5. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YabuHika and YamaKeito knowing each other while preparing for the new adventure awaits them.

“Off we go.” muttered Hikaru once he closed the door.

 

Yamada, Keito and Yabu were already outside the cottage, waiting for Hikaru. Hikaru just finished packing some food for their journey, and this time, he packed for Yamada and Keito too, resulting in a lot more than the usual quantity than when he was just with Yabu. 

 

“Why did it take you so long?” Yabu asked with a whine.

 

“This time I cooked A LOT, for the four of us. You didn’t even help me pack the food, so you better shut up or you won’t get your food!” Hikaru barked back.

 

“What did you cook?” asked Keito, curious and totally oblivious to the tense air between Hikaru and Yabu. He only cared about the food, rather than their pointless nitpicking. (He learned all of that thanks to Yamada’s whinings every morning.)

 

“Curry rice with fried chicken.” Hikaru replied with a proud smile, with Yabu beside him completely forgotten.

 

Yamada licked his lips. His stomach would usually growl every time he heard the word ‘curry’ but since he just ate three plates of them, he was trying so hard from burping out loud.

 

“So, can we go now?” Yamada asked to the three of them, giving them a sign to start moving and skip all the small chats for now.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

 

Yamada and Keito’s steps were slow. Their eyes gazed upon to each beautiful scenery that they found; the small trees were well-kept in front of each shop, no speck of dust on the windows, and no trash at all!

 

“Hey, Yabu. How did you keep this village so clean? What kind of rules did you set up here?” asked Yamada, eyes fixated  on the buildings along their way.

 

“Ask this guy. He handles the village’s cleanliness.” Yabu pointed his left thumb towards Hikaru.

 

Hikaru cleared his throat and replied. “I made a special rule here: if there is any trash spotted in someone’s place, they’ll be fined.”

 

“Even if it’s just one tiny spot?”

 

“Yeah, and the money will be used to pay the workers to clean the whole village.”

 

“You must be gaining a lot.” said Keito, facing Hikaru and Yabu behind him.

 

“Nah, not really. A lot were complaining at first, but now they simply follow the rule like it's the easiest thing in the world. We rarely fine people nowadays.”

 

Keito nodded, understood. 

 

Yamada hastened his pace once he saw the graveyard. There was something he wanted to see before they leave.

 

“Yabu, don’t you want to visit your grandma before we leave?” asked Yamada, facing Yabu behind him. Yabu grimaced as he peered over to his grandma’s gravestone, still fresh from yesterday’s burial.

 

“It’s okay, I just visited her this morning.” He curved a warm, yet a painful smile. The very same smile Yamada received yesterday.

 

Yamada didn’t know what happened after his meeting with Yabu’s grandma. The only thing that he saw was the tense faces of both of them, rushing out of the cottage. When Yamada asked Keito what happened, he couldn’t be more than shocked to know that she passed away. 

 

He had just saw her moments ago, and she had left in a blink of an eye.

 

“Yabu, I think I want to visit her for a second. Can I?”

 

Yabu’s facial expression changed, surprised. “S-sure.”

 

Yabu lead the way towards his grandmother’s grave. It was the easiest one to find since her grave was not mixed with the other normal ones.

 

“Here.” Yabu muttered, pointing to the gravestone right beside the graveyard’s gate. “We’ll wait for you at the gate.” muttered Yabu as he left him alone to give him space.

 

Yamada stepped forward, crouching to the ground. The soil was still light in colour, showing it was still fresh from yesterday’s burial. He placed his hand on the gravestone, the memory of yesterday struck him; her last words before she left.

 

“ _ I’ll leave my grandson in your care. Good luck.” _

 

“You can count on me.” Yamada murmured in a low tone. “I won’t let you down.”

 

He curved a small smile before he stood up and left the graveyard alongside his new comrades, waiting for him at the gate. 

 

He was going for a new adventure, and unfold the vast world with new friends. He couldn’t wait to see more.

 

This was a whole new start.


End file.
